Naruto a Tale of two souls
by UltimateAvenger2
Summary: Parallel Worlds, past and present mix together violently causing his soul to become unstable. in the past he's a ninja and a Z warrior in the present torn between saving a friend and fighting an enemy. Keeping a promise and getting revenge Naruto must decide for himself what is in the past and what is in the present. This is a Zoids crossover
1. The Awakening

Naruto a tale of two souls

Sumary:Parallel Worlds, past and present mix together violently causing his soul to become unstable. in the past he's a ninja and a Z warrior in the present torn between saving a friend and fighting an enemy. Keeping a promise and getting revenge Naruto must decide for himself what is in the past and what is in the present. Fighting along side Kaia a childhood friend from in his present life, his Shadow Fox, her Brastle Tiger facing off against friends that have become enemies and foes that have become friends. The epic tale of betrayal.

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or Zoids.

* * *

The Awakening

"Hey Naru You've got a Helcat lining you up in it's sight!"

Naruto blinked slowly looking around he looked down at the dash-board in front of him. With no clue how to use it, the last thing he remembered was fighting with Sasuke at the Valley of the End. Even still Naruto's memories of the battle was fuzzy he opened his mouth and closed it a few times trying to figure out what to say when something slammed into him knocking him to the ground.

Naruto hissed in pain, he looked back at the controls but it said that the system was frozen. Two moments later the battle was over and Naruto felt relieved that he'd finally would get some answers of how he got here, what was the thing he was in and what was the white lion looking thing. Naruto snapped out of his day-dream when the hatch opened and his safety belt unlocked letting him out so that he could get a better look at the thing. Naruto was taken back about the size of the thing it was freaking huge it resembled a fox with a white and gold color it had something on its back but Naruto wasn't sure what it was. But some how everything was starting to feel familiar to him.

"Hey what happened out there?"

Naruto looked at the girl in front of him, she was about the same age as him and had waist long fiery red hair and eyes she was wearing a short-sleeved red and black shirt with matching khakis and boots. She folded her arms across her chest waiting for Naruto to answer her.

"Um...I?" Naruto was at a lost of words he had so many questions that he didn't know where to begin.

" Forget it we'll talk about it when we get to the Black Dragon" The girl said loading both the fox and lion things on the Gustav.

Once she was done she walked towards the Gustav with Naruto in tow he moved slow and seemed to stop looking over at her. She looked back at him and frowned it wasn't like him to at this weird.

"Come on whats wrong with you any other time I say we're going to the Black Dragon your normally the first person in the Gustav." She sighed.

"How do you know me? What are those things? Where am I? And who are you?" Naruto's sudden blabbing startled the young girl.

"Are you pulling some kind of joke?" She asked

"What? No I don't really know what's going on I just woke up in that contraption?" Naruto answered truthfully

"Okay I don't know whats wrong with you but I'm Kaia we are childhood friends. We grew up in the orphanage together until they kicked us out. It was about two years ago when we came across the Shadow Fox and Brastle Tiger that we made a pact to become the best warriors throughout Planet Zi" Kaia said pointing towards the Zoids.

"Anyway A Zoid is essentially a mechanical animal formed around a techno-organic core which serves as its heart and mind. The Core is considered to be alive, making the Zoid a living creature." She stated.

Naruto head was spinning not only was he on a different planet, but Sasuke was his arch nemesis leading the Wolf team with his Command Wolf. Naruto sat down looking up at Kaia he saw the look in her eyes which told him she was telling the truth. He then proceeded to tell her about him being a ninja in the village hidden in the leaves and how he was fighting Sasuke trying to bring him back as he promised Sakura.

"So let me get this straight you and I are on the Uzumaki Team were the Shadow Fox and I am the leader?" Naruto asked getting excited.

"Yeah" Kaia said

Kaia watch as Naruto did a 180 going from confused to excitedly happy. Running over towards the Shadow Fox on the trailer.

"Well Shadow Fox I'm glad were partners!"

"Yahoo! I am a Zoid pilot and warrior this is awesome!" Naruto shouted jumping up and down.

Naruto ran and jumped into the passenger side of the Gustav waving over at Kaia. She walked towards the driver side something laying heavily on her mind. Whatever caused Naruto's current predicament with his memory switch or whatever it was called worried her being a top ranked team meant that Naruto would have to learn how to pilot a Zoid all over until he could sort out his dilemma.

"Kaia hurry up let's go to this Black Dragon I'm starving!" Naruto yelled as he heard his stomach growl.

Kaia laughed Naruto may not remember being a Zoid pilot but he was still the same goofy kid she grew up with.

* * *

Naruto's POV.

We pulled up in front of a cool looking tavern from the outside it looks cozy, humble and folksy. Softwood and well-crafted wooden beams make up most of the building's outer structure.

It's near impossible to see through the darkened windows, but the sounds of cutlery and drinking glasses from within can be felt outside.

As we enter the tavern through the old, wooden door, I felt welcomed by a sense of home and dancing people. The bartender was working up a sweat, but still manages to welcome us with a wink.

It's as charming inside as it is on the outside. Stone beams support the upper floor and the ambient lights attached to them. The walls are completely empty, besides the lighting, most likely because customers stumble against the walls too often and would knock off anything on the walls..

The Black Dragon itself is packed. Tourists seem to be the primary clientele here, which often indicates great food. Several long tables are occupied by separate groups of people, all enjoying themselves, but they keep to themselves. The other, smaller tables are also occupied by people who clearly enjoy each others company, though they seem to be strangers who have met here. Even most of the stools at the bar are occupied, though nobody seems to mind more company.

Kaia and I sat down at the nearest free table, there was a TV playing some of the ongoing battles that Kaia was telling me about. Suddenly I feel a weird sensation as if something is tugging at my sub conscious. I try to shake it of but the pull becomes stronger and my vision starts to go black.

"Naru! You alright? You keep zoning out." I hear Kaia say.

"Yeah I'm alright just a little confused on how we got to the Black Dragon. I say she gives me a look.

Normal POV

"You sure your alright?" Kaia asked Naruto for the fifteenth time.

"Yes Kaia!" Naruto said for the last time.

"Are you alright your acting really strange?" Naruto says turning to Kaia as they waited for their food trying to avoid her questioning glance.

"So the battle, do you remember anything about it" Kaia asked.

"What about it we won didn't we?" he asked as she bit her bottom lip.

"Okay whats up with you you've been Interrogating ever since we sat down?" Naruto said looking at his best friend and partner.

"Your the one who blacked out in the middle of the you woke up not knowing where you were or even how to handle your own Shadow fox. Plus you kept going on about being a ninja and fighting Sasuke at some place because you promised Sakura you'd bring him back." She said.

Naruto stared at her before busting out in tears because he was laughing so hard.

"ha ha me a ninja battling Sasuke I can't even imagine that you probably dreamed it?" Naruto laughed

Kaia rolled her eyes sighing. "I don't think its funny and It wasn't a dream!."

"Oh come on Kaia you know that I would never stoop that low to prank you. And besides you know that Sasuke and me being ninjas sounds a little far-fetched I mean I know you believe in the past life thing and parallel worlds but me a ninja that's just stupid."

" You know if Sakura and Sasuke heard you say that we'd be in battle because those two can't stand each other." Naruto laughed.

"Whatever Naru! But I think we need to be careful and maybe visiting Tsunade she knows all about past lives and alter ego's." Kaia said finishing her drink.

Naruto glared at her "I'm not going to indulge in this idea of past lives and alter ego's"

"But-" she didn't get to finish.

"Alright that's enough of that tomorrow we have to go up against Sasuke and Kakashi. Heh his Command Wolf won't stand a chance against us with the Brastle Tiger and Shadow Fox." Naruto stated pumping his fist in the air.

" You really shouldn't be getting cocky, I mean their team is very good and they haven't lost a single battle. Kaia smirked.

"Yeah well they haven't faced us yet and come tomorrow they're going to learn why they call me maelstrom." Naruto grinned.

"Yeah I hope so because if we end up with another episode of you blacking out in the middle of battles we may start loosing our rank." Kaia said.

"Come on we have to prepare for tomorrow and I want to make sure that Shadow Fox is in tip top shape.

* * *

A/N: The Naruto in the present is completely different from the Naruto in the past as a ninja. In the Present he is a completely different character because its a different world different attitudes. this is for all the other characters they are not the same and have different personalities. so they will seem out of character. If you have any idea what Zoids people should have just put it in a review.


	2. Uzumaki Team vs The Wolf Team

Uzumaki Team Vs The Wolf Team

* * *

Naruto awoke to the loud sounds of drilling and banging. Grumbling he got out of bed knowing that Kaia must have been up all night repairing his Shadow Fox. He slipped quietly into the kitchen and made some coffee and breakfast. After he was finished Naruto walked into the Zoid storage room of their Hover Cargo, There he found Kaia standing in front of the Shadow Fox with her computer in hand.

"So what are you doing to the Shadow Fox?" Naruto asked.

"Just repairing the damage to the armor and upgrading the system." She replied.

"Right, how long have you been up doing this?" Naruto asked.

" Pulled a all niter their was the damaged barrel of your Vulcan cannon and don't even get me started on the Optic Camouflage system." Kaia turned toward him, Naruto could see that she worked hard all night to fix his Zoid she looked almost as if she would fall over any second.

"Thanks for the repair job, but you need to rest remember later on we have to fight the Wolf Team and we can't do that if your tired." Naruto said pushing her towards her room.

It was true it was only 5am, and Kaia knew that if she wanted to beat Kakashi then she needed her rest. Plus she knew that Naruto would never leave her alone until she got the rest she deserved.

"Alright I'm going, but I wanted to tell you that we got a call from the battle commission office we're still battling the Wolf Team, but Sasuke and Kakashi have decided to switch Zoids and use König Wolves instead of the usual Command Wolves." She said.

"Yeah, Yeah we'll talk about it later, now go to sleep!" Naruto sighed.

"It doesn't really matter what Zoids they use they'll still be unable to beat us, besides Kaia has never lost a battle with her Brastle Tiger and I'll be damned if I loose to that bastard Sasuke again."

Naruto looked over at Kaia's Brastle Tiger he made a mental note to ask her why she switched from her Liger Zero although it was her favorite second Zoid to pilot he couldn't help but wondered why she chose the most difficult Zoids to handle. It was true that when he got his Shadow Fox that it took them both time to adjust, but when Kaia got the Liger Zero it practically kidnapped her and ran off into the middle of night. Yet that wasn't the only odd thing about her Zoids all of her zoids tended to either walk on its own. Like her Berserk Fury started to move around on its own and then it proceeded to try and kill both him and his Shadow Fox or like the time her Genosaurer decided to go on a destruction spree destroying twelve wild Elephanders and Gordos. Compared to that his Blade Liger and Leoblaze was pretty calm.

"I wonder why did Sasuke decide to go with a König Wolf instead of his normal Command wolf AC." Naruto thought.

"I'll ask Kaia she knows more about the capability of Zoids."

A few hours passed by and Kaia was back up and working like a bat out of hell on both the Shadow Fox and Brastle Tiger."

"There they are both ready for today's battle." She sighed

"Can I ask you something?" Naruto asked.

"Sure shoot."

"Why do you think that Sasuke chose to change from his normal Command Wolf AC to a König wolf?" Naruto asked.

"Can't say but when you look at their stats you'd see that the König is bigger and faster than the Command wolf. Both are good for long range fire but the König is better with its dual sniper riffle and the König's head gear is equipped with Heat Vision, Night Vision Camera, Telescopic Precision Targeting Dual Scopes and all up to 7 kilometer in range."

"Okay so in other words its just a tougher Zoid." Naruto said.

"Well yes if you want to put it that way."

"What about my Shadow fox will we stand a chance against two König Wolves?"

"Your not starting to doubt yourself are you?" Kaia asked Naruto with concern, Naruto their fearless leader who was known to piss off their enemies with stupid pranks or smart remarks was starting to feel as if he was no match for two lone wolves irony could be such a bitch.

"Yes and to answer your questions while the Shadow Fox and König Wolf both have equal speed. The Shadow fox is slightly smaller then the König which means with your Optic Camouflage and Smokescreen you can easily catch Sasuke off guard plus with my Zoids high heat signature his heat sensor will pick up my Zoid instead of also means he'll be as blind as a bat."

"I wonder though why did Sasuke demand to battle us I mean the only time Sasuke goes into battle is because it gives him something to do." Kaia said loading both Zoids onto the trailer of the Gustav.

"Come on let's go I'm sure Team Wolf is waiting for show them that we are no push overs" Kaia said.

"Damn straight!" Naruto grinned.

* * *

Sasuke sat in his König Wolf arms folded across his chest. He wasn't to happy with the coordinate of the battle, they were in a wide open plain it was useless to try and find a good vantage point to use in order snipe and take Naruto out quickly. He knew that Kakashi would go after the girl with the liger leaving Naruto all to himself and that made him smile.

"Sasuke don't get too cocky its too early to know what the enemy has in store for us." Kakashi said over his communication system

"So what this is the same stupid dobe that is always charging in head first there's no way he can beat an elite Zoid pilot like myself." Sasuke laughed

"I'm just saying that we need to keep on our toes the Uzumaki team has been getting a lot of rep lately." Kakashi sighed turning off his com.

"Some times I wonder why I even pair up with this ego inflated kid" Kakashi sighed.

Kakashi and Sasuke's radar's beep alerting them that the Uzumaki Team was approaching the battlefield. Naruto was in his usual Shadow Fox while his partner showed up in a new looking Tiger-type Zoid. This was going to make for an interesting match Sasuke thought.

"I see you've got a new Zoid but it won't matter what Zoid you use your still going to loose." Sasuke says confidently.

"Oh yeah well we'll see which one of us is going to loose." Kaia mocks.

"Enough talk it's showtime!"Kaia said confidently.

"Heh yeah we've been counting the minuets!" Naruto says excitedly.

The Judge Capsule appears

" The area within a thirty mile radius is a designated Zoid battle zone! Warning this is now a restricted zone all other except for warriors and personal are allowed in the area all others must leave."

Both teams send their warrior registration.

" Warrior registration received, area scanned, battle field set up, the Uzumaki Team vs. The Wolf team, battle mode 0982... Ready fight!"

With Naruto

"Here I come!" Naruto yells as his Shadow Fox howls and Kaia's Brastle Tiger roars.

Naruto charged forward without thinking trying to ram into Sasuke. Kaia tried to warn him but there was no point seeing as Naruto wasn't going to listen to her now. "I swear he doesn't think!" She hissed knowing that Sasuke's König had near excellent maneuvering capabilities. And just as she suspected Sasuke jumped out-of-the-way causing Naruto's Shadow Fox to trip over its own paws.

"Oh come on dobe you fall for that trick every time" Sasuke taunts laughing.

"Asshole!" Naruto sneers as his Zoid gets back up on its feet.

"I told you not to rush in head first and remember what we talked about" Kaia snaps over their communication system.

Naruto doesn't pay her much attention as he focuses on making Sasuke pay. He smirked knowing how to make Sasuke panic, he activated the optic camouflage disappearing from sight. He locked on to Sasuke's König opening fire with his Laser Vulcan.

Sasuke's radar beeps letting him know that there is incoming fire from somewhere. His Zoid jerks and trembles as Naruto's Laser Vulcan hits his side armor.

"Damnit! Dobe where are you?" Sasuke growls.

Sasuke flips on his head gear in order to find where Naruto is hiding but something is interfering with his sensors.

"What the hell?" Sasuke yells in frustration.

Naruto grins evilly as rams into Sasuke's König knocking it over on its side. Naruto smiled to himself as Sasuke's Zoid swiped to its left where he thought he was. Moving forward he bit down on the König's hind leg breaking through a bit of the armor. Swiveling his Vulcan around and blasting through the rest. Sasuke's Zoid howled in pain and its armor shattered. Naruto jumps off of Sasuke enjoy toying with him and making him sweat.

"I knew I should have equipped that new scanner" Sasuke gritted his teeth in anger.

"Stop hiding and show yourself dobe!"

Naruto's system beeps telling him that the Optic Camouflage is getting low on energy and needs to recharge for two minuets in order to reuse it. Naruto curses at his look as he quickly blasts through the armor on Sasuke's other leg. Sasuke's Zoid jumps forward and quickly turns around as Naruto's Optic Camouflage starts to fade.

"There you are it's pay back time!" Sasuke yells charging forward getting ready to use his Electron Bite Fang attack.

Naruto moves to the side avoiding Sasuke's attack hitting the smoke screen button on his console. Naruto ran quickly around Sasuke blinding him.

Once the smoke cleared Naruto was no where to be seen.

"Optic Camouflage again it is getting old!" Sasuke yelled. Sasuke's warning alert sounded, Sasuke looked up to see Naruto dive bombing him. He quickly jumped out of the way to a safe distance.

"You always did have good evasive capabilities" Naruto said.

"Humph! I may have under estimated you, but not anymore enough is enough it's time to end this!" Sasuke snapped.

"I agree this battle has dragged on for far too long." Naruto says his Zoids right leg starts to glow a bright yellow as he charges toward Sasuke.

"Dobe!" Sasuke yells as his Zoid too begins to glow a bright yellow charging toward Naruto. Both Zoids jump into the air,

"Naruto!"

"Sasuke!"

"Strike Laser Claw Attack!" They Both yell, both Zoids hitting the other becoming entangled in mid air before plummeting to the ground. Both Zoids broke away on impact, Naruto's Shadow Fox Struggled to get is ground as did Sasuke's König. As soon as both Zoids were up Sasuke's König collapses on the ground.

"Damn! Command system is frozen!" Sasuke yells in frustration slamming his fist down on the console.

"I'll pay you back for this Naruto do you hear me!" Sasuke hollered.

Naruto's Shadow Fox howled its victory.

"Yeah you tell them buddy no one can mess with us!"

With Kaia and Kakashi.

Kakashi looked at the unknown Tiger type Zoid in front of him. He knew that The girl who piloted it was by no means a push over.

"Allow me to introduce my new Zoid... The Brastle Tiger" Kaia says calmly.

"The Brastle Tiger?" Kakashi says confused.

"Tell me something why would you decide to partner up with that kid?" Kakashi says.

"That isn't really any of your concern, but to be honest I've always considered you a worthy opponent. However playtime is over."

"Fine if you won't tell me then tell me this are you the one who trained him to be as good of a pilot as he is now?" Kakashi asked watching as Naruto took down Sasuke with out any problems.

"I don't know anything about that Naru and his Shadow Fox are two of a kind yet together they are one. The only thing I taught him is the difference between Zoids, but he did all the physical work to get where he is today he didn't have any fancy tutors like your spoiled rich bratty friend over there." Kaia smirked.

Kakashi gritted his teeth his partner was already in pieces and on top of that he was dealing with a new Zoid that he had no idea about.

"You know your pretty cocky for a rookie!" Kakashi yells he takes aim at Kaia and fires his Dual Sniper Rifle.

"Take that!" He smirked as the smoke cleared Kakashi notices that Kaia's Zoid is no where in sight.

"What! Where is she!" He yells in panic.

"You're going to have to do way better that that if you want to defeat me!" Kaia yells as her zoid dodged the attack and jumped into the air to dive attack with her Thermal Killer Sabre Attack. Kakashi barely gets out of the way in time as he recovers from shock that she is able to move as fast.

"W-what? How?" Kakashi gasps.

"Normally my Brastle Tiger is a fraction faster than your König, however in this case I made some slight modifications to both my Brastle Tiger and the Shadow Fox to make them faster. You should know about upgrading Zoids seeing how you Get your Zoids from Sasuke's older brother. Seeing you in action right now told me two things, one you don't take the time to understand your own zoid and two the only reason you've been winning up until now is because you and Sasuke tend to over power your opponent Sasuke takes out one then you both gang up on the other."

Kakashi's Zoid limps forward, "What's wrong your leg?" Kakashi grits his teeth in frustration

"So my attack wasn't a complete waste." Kaia laughs.

"You'll pay for that!" Kakashi yells

"Oh really because as I see it your severely out numbered here." Naruto says coming from the right side of the battle field.

"Why you little punk!" Kakashi lunges at Naruto.

Naruto jumps out of the way and swivels his Vulcan taking out the armor on the König's front legs. Kaia rams into Kakashi from the side, the König howls in pain as it slams on its side.

"How do you like being on the receiving end of your own favorite tactic.?" Naruto asks.

Kakashi manages to get his Zoid back on all four, he shoots at Naruto who jumps out of the way before turning to shoot at Kaia who also jumps out of the way.

"How bout we do something about that gun." Naruto says, his zoid taking a familiar glow.

"Strike Laser Claw Attack!" Naruto yells as his Zoid slices though the Dual Sniper Rifle on Kakashi's König's back.

"Time to end this! Thermic Strike Claw!" Kaia yells slicing through the König taking both its front and hind leg off. The König slammed to the ground.

"Battle over!, Battle over! The winner is The Uzumaki Team!" The Judge says.

"Let this be a lesson to you to never mess with the Uzumaki Team!" Naruto whoops.

"Congratulations Uzumaki Team on your win and good luck on your future battles." The Judge capsule closes and rockets back into outer space.

Naruto and Kaia loaded their Zoids onto the Gustav.

"That was an awesome attack!" Naruto says hopping into the Gustav.

"It was alright the other features of the Brastle Tiger is much more impressing, but I didn't want to go all out and kill him." Kaia said getting into the Gustav.

"Yeah two more wins and we're heading for the bronze cup!" Naruto pumped his fist in excitement.

"Alright lets go home get some dinner and work on what little repairs we need."

* * *

Naruto sat in the living room of the Hover Cargo watching a rerun of the Battle Cup Series.

Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose as he felt a sudden headache coming on and a dull throb in his chest which gradually got worse as he willed it to go away.

"Damn what is this?" Naruto hissed in pain

Naruto gripped his head as the pressure became unbearable he felt a tug at his subconscious.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan and destroy a certain somebody."

"What is this? A memory? Or a dream." Naruto whispered to himself.

Everything was still hazy to him but he had to be dreaming all the nonsense that Kaia talked to him about last night about him being a ninja in his past life was catching up to him and that was it, he fell asleep on the couch and was having a weird vivid dream. They couldn't see him but the dark-haired boy was Sasuke the girl was Sakura and the other boy looked like him but it couldn't have been him could it?

" I'm Naruto Uzumaki! What I like is ramen, especially the kind at the Ichiraku Ramen shop. What I dislike is the three-minute wait after you pour in the boiling water. My hobbies are eating ramen. And my dream... is to be the next Hokage!

Naruto's eye twitched as he watched himself he busted out in tears laughing so hard.

"What kind of hobby is eating ramen that is so lame now I know this is a dream?" Naruto laughed.

"Man I wish Kaia could be here she'd laugh at me if I'd ever said something as dumb as that."

Naruto felt another tug, "I guess its time to wake up?"

Naruto woke up concerned red eyes staring down at him.

"You alright you look kind of pale?" Kaia asked handing him a cup of coffee.

"I don't know." Naruto whispered

"I know I don't believe in the past life stuff, but that dream felt real I guess I batter talk to Kaia about this." Naruto thinks.

"Hey Kaia why do you believe in that whole past life and parallel worlds thing?"

"I don't know why I believe in it, it's just something that I do believe in." she said.

"That makes no sense." Naruto says.

"Tell me Naruto what do you thing a soul is?" Kaia asks

"Um?"

"The soul is the subject of human consciousness and freedom." Kaia says sitting down beside Naruto.

"Now what do you think a Zoid Core is?" Kaia asks again

"Beats me." Naruto shrugs.

"Ah! Its the very heart of the zoid almost like a soul in someway or form if the core of a Zoid is destroyed then the zoid dies, just like a body without a soul is nothing more than a empty shell." Kaia sighs.

"In past live we are someone else with the same body but we do things that are different than what we do in the present."

I don't think I follow" Naruto yawned.

"Have you ever walked past a person on the street that you didn't know, but part of you felt as if that person was familiar?" Kaia asks

"Yeah so what?"

" The dreams you have, have you ever felt like you were shadow walking?"

"Shadow walking?" Naruto says confused.

"You see yourself but your not in your body as it moves and interact with people." Kaia says.

Naruto felt a shiver run up his spine "She can't be serious can she?" he thinks

" One body, two souls, two parallel worlds slowly intertwining becoming one."

"Okay that's enough of this!" Naruto gets up to leave.

"Whether you believe it your not Naru you have two souls even though you were only meant to have one, now one is trying to devour the other and fight for control over your body if your past is stronger than your present then this world will combine with the other." Kaia says.

Naruto stops in his tracks. He was completely freaked about what Kaia had just told him.

"Good night!" Naruto yells as he runs to his room.

"Maybe I shouldn't have told him that last part yet, but he has to figure it out sooner or later because if he doesn't and his two souls happen to shatter each other in the process of trying to combine he will die."

"Oh Naru I know you don't believe, but the past isn't so far from the present." Kaia says.

"I should know..." She whispers as her left eye slowly glows blue before going back to red.

"I Should Know..."


End file.
